Más Allá de la muerte
by Kayazarami
Summary: Se estaba muriendo. Y tú no puedes hacer nada. Nunca quisite hacerlo y ahora que la pierdes te preguntas por que.


**Más Allá de la Muerte.**

_Se está muriendo._

Eso pensaba al levantarse todas las mañanas, en la soledad de su cama matrimonial o en la dureza del sillón junto a una cama en el hospital. Ese pensamiento le acosaba, estuviera duchándose o pasando consulta, leyendo el periódico o practicándole una operación de emergencia a un muchacho que se hubiera pasado de velocidad con la moto, yéndose a dormir o corriendo para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Siempre estaba ahí, al acecho, esperando cualquier minuto, cualquier segundo que su mente permaneciera despejada para atormentarlo.

_Y tú no puedes hacer nada._

Que injusta era la vida y que irónico el mundo. Como parecían haberse unido ambos para destruirle, amargarle la existencia y acabar con todos sus sueños y anhelos. Se sentía como una gacela herida enta la presencia de un león. Frágil, asustada, pendiente de cada movimiento del poderoso depredador, consciente de que su final se acercaba. Y eso era lo que más dolía. El saber que cuando el león asestara su golpe, la vida que se extinguiría no sería la de él, sino la de ella.

_No pareces tú mismo._

Cierto era. ¿Cuántas noches hacía que no lograba conciliar el sueño si no era a fuerza de somníferos? ¿Cuándo fue el último momento que se permitió para descansar? ¿En que instante el poderoso Sesshômaru Tashio, uno de los médicos cirujanos más reconocidos y de fama mundial, se había convertido en un desecho? ¿Desde que momento se le veía caminar como una sombra por los inmaculados pasillos del hospital, perdida ya toda esperanza?

_Desde que a ella se le escapa la vida con cada suspiro._

Y ahí estaba él de nuevo. Frente a la puerta tras la cual e escondían todos sus demonios. Aquel fino trozo de madera que no lograba separarlo del dolor que le producía entrar en la sala, como hizo en ese momento, como debía hacer.

Y allí estaba ella. Reposaba tranquilamente sobre un lecho mullido, respirando despacio, sin que de sus labios escapara jamás el menor ruido. Tan bella como siempre, tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio. Tan solo su rostro mortalmente pálido reflejaba su gravedad.

_Parece un ángel. Y los ángeles no están destinados a los simples mortales._

Aquel comentario lo enfureció. Sesshômaru no era un humano cualquiera. Y bien lo mostraban sus facciones perfectas, sus preciosos ojos dorados, ahora cansados y tristes, su largo cabello plateado recogido en una majestuosa coleta con una cinta negra y su magnifico cuerpo de atleta. Él no era cualquiera, pero tampoco se creía merecedor de ella.

Su carácter frío le había ocasionado más de una herida a la joven, así como sus rechazos y la firme creencia que él se había formado de que toda mujer interesada en su persona tan solo ambicionada el dinero y la fama. Todo aquello lo llevó en su día a ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas, a no dejarse engañar por su rostro inocente y sus sentimientos. No fue sino hasta que ella se rebajo, en él momento en que le permitió usarla como si de un juguete o capricho, que él comprendió que lo amaba sinceramente. Y había pagado muy cara su verdad. Le había permitido arrebatarle su pureza con brusquedad, con dolor, fingiendo por ultimo ser la clase de mujer que él pensaba para que le dejara estar a su lado aunque fuera una vez en la vida.

Entonces le tocó a él perseguirla, suplicarle, rogarle que le diera una oportunidad que sabía no merecía. Le costó sangre, sudor y esfuerzo lograr que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, pero tanto era el amor que le profesaba la chica, que al tiempo de convertirse en su novia le perdono todos sus desprecios y se quedó junto a él, queriéndolo y cuidándolo.

Sesshômaru nunca le dio demasiada importancia a este hecho. Tenía todo cuanto quería tener: un buen trabajo, mucho dinero, una impresiónate mansión y una esposa joven, bella y sincera que lo quería.

_Y nunca te paraste a pensar que podrías perderla y cuanto dolería. No llegaste a demostrarle jamás cuanto la amabas, ni te diste cuenta de ello hasta ahora, que es demasiado tarde. _

Como odiaba aquella maldita voz en su cabeza que no le dejaba vivir. Se sentó junto a ella y dejo que todos sus sentimientos se desbordaran en su interior, aflorando las lágrimas al exterior. La amaba. Más que a su vida, más que a su alma. Por encima de todo y de todos. No le importaba su fortuna, ni su posición social ni su fama o poder. Si no podía salvarla… ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera?

-Kagome…-susurro, tomándole la mano con delicadeza- Mi Kagome…-la calidez de su tacto se transmitió al de ella con rapidez, causando una falsa ilusión de calor- Jamás me perdonaré no saber ayudarte, no poder hacer nada… ¿Por qué te lo oculte? Te amo tanto que me duele… Desearía poder arrancarme el corazón del pecho y no sentir este latido angustioso que me está matando.

_¿Cuántas noches has desperdiciado a su lado? ¿Cuántas veces te fuiste a dormir leyendo expedientes de tus pacientes o repasando libros de medicina que sabías no necesitabas para nada? Todo para evitar charlar con ella, por no tener que aguantar su parloteo incesante, sus ganas de compartirlo todo contigo…_

Con cuidado, deposito de nuevo la mano de su esposa en la cama y se incorporo de la silla, para abandonar la estancia. Era demasiado duro. No podía permanecer mucho más tiempo en ese lugar.

Sesshômaru Tashio salio por la puerta de la habitación 203 y se encamino a su consulta, dispuesto a atender a sus pacientes, mientras en su interior, se libraba una batalla por la supervivencia y la aniquilación en el interior de la persona que él más amaba.

La mañana transcurrió sin más complicaciones, hasta las dos, hora en la cual se retiró a su despacho para descansar un momento. Allí lo esperaba alguien. Se quedo paralizado al verlo, estático. A pocos pasos de él, los ojos escarlatas de InuYasha, el hermano de Kagome, brillaban de una forma salvaje y animal, haciendo que comprendiera algo que solo él podía saber.

_Se acabó._

Con un estoico saludo, el recién llegado dio media vuelta y se marchó. En cuestión de segundos, nadie en el hospital podría asegurar haberlo visto jamás. Temblando, Sesshômaru abrió la puerta de su despacho y se dejo caer en la silla frente al escritorio, los las manos agitándose frenéticamente mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo.

Ella había muerto. Había muerto para él. Para siempre.

Aun temblando, abrió el cajón y tomo entre sus dedos la última carta que ella le había escrito, poco antes de enfermar, condensándole toda la verdad. La misiva, rugosa y con borrones de tinta a causa de las lágrimas derramadas por ella al escribirlo y por él al leerla, decía así:

_A mí amado Sesshômaru:_

_Lamento mucho esto, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme lo que te estoy haciendo. Quizás con el tiempo puedas encontrar a una buena mujer que no sea tan egoísta como yo._

_Durante generaciones, a través de la sangre de mi familia, se ha transmitido el Genoma F-V. No esperes encontrarlo en alguno de esos gruesos e imponentes volúmenes tuyos de medicina, no figura en ninguna parte. Es un gen exclusivo y por desgracia hereditario que tarde o temprano se cansara de permanecer dormido en mi interior._

_Cuando eso ocurra, ya no podré estar a tu lado. Mi cuerpo cambiará completamente y mi forma de pensar, de ser, de existir, también lo hará. Me moriré, Sesshômaru. Te ruego que aceptes que moriré. No será tu culpa y nunca podrás ver mi cuerpo, pero te imploro que pienses en mí de esa forma. Cuando nos casamos, juré estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separara y así será, por que yo no me convertiré en otra cosa que un espectro de la muerte._

_Quiero que me recuerdes así. No vayas a verme. No me busques._

_No lo necesitarás._

_Te llevas lo mejor de mi; mi humanidad. Todo cuanto podía dar te lo he dado; mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón, son tuyos. He sido tu mujer. Y nunca jamás pensé que fuera a ser tan feliz._

_¿Podrás perdonar mi egoísmo? Desde el primer momento en que te vi te amé, quise estar contigo, a tu lado. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo, fui tan pesada, tan obstinada… ¿Cómo me atrevía echarte en cara el dolor que me causaste aquella noche sabiendo el que iba a producirte yo ahora? Supongo que soy cínica por naturaleza._

_Disculpa también que no te lo pueda contar todo, pero no quiero que lo sepas. No quiero que tú descubras la clase de monstruo en la que me voy a convertir. _

_Te amo._

_Tuya para toda la eternidad, Kagome._

El llanto aminoró, mientras una sarcástica sonrisa se cruzaba por su rostro. Ciertamente no había podía averiguar nada acerca del genoma F-V. Pero sí había descubierto muchas cosas acerca de su Kagome.

Por que el apellido de su mujer era ampliamente conocido en Rumania, en donde circulaban terribles historias sobre vampiros sangrientos de ojos escarlata.

No había podido salvarla. La medicina no tenía cura para eso. Tampoco había sabido amarla, no había tenido suficiente corazón. Pero lo que sí sabría hacer era respetar la decisión de Kagome. Obedecería sus últimas palabras. Mientras fuera humano cuidaría de la humanidad de Kagome, de lo que ella con tanto amor le había entregado.

Mientras fuera humano.

_Realmente es irónico que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que significaban tus ojos dorados. _

Ignoro el último comentario que circulaba por su mente, mucho más leve que los que llevaban asaltándole durante todo ese tiempo desde que Kagome enfermó. Al fin y al cabo InuYasha ya no tenía motivos para circular por allí.

Kagome había muerto.

Pronto empezó a escuchar los acelerados pasos del doctor que había atendido hasta ese día a su esposa. Parecía que lo acompañaba alguien, ya que alcanzó a escuchar una breve disputa acerca de cómo infórmale de lo ocurrido. Parecía que ya se habían llevado el cadáver a la funeraria y temían que él se enfureciera por ello.

Se seco las lágrimas que aún le quedaban y respiro hondo.

Había perdido lo que más amaba. Pero lo recuperaría. No importaba cuanto tardase. Lo peor ya había pasado. Y cuando volvieran a encontrarse, aunque fueran completamente distintos de lo que habían sido, aunque no se reconocieran por haber olvidado su vida humana, él sabía que volvería a amarla. Y estaba seguro que Kagome también lo sabía.

FIN.


End file.
